metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Eternity
Frozen Eternity is a metal band from Colorado Springs, CO. The band was originally formed by Joshua Dummer and Cody Davis in 2005, with the latter eventually leaving the band in early 2010. Biography ''Forgotten Past (2005 - mid 2008) Frozen Eternity began as a melodic black metal band in 2005, with original members Joshua Dummer and Cody Davis. In September 2006, they released their debut full-length album, ''Forgotten Past. Recording all guitars, bass, keys, and vocals themselves, the album also used computer drums to fill the vacant position. The album was released independently and received positive reviews, even producing a hit single "Frozen Heart." Soon after, the band enlisted bassist Craig Johnson and drummer Alex Archuletta. However, the lineup was quick to change, such that Alex would be replaced by Christopher Jones, followed by Craig being replaced by Chris' brother, Paul Jones, and the welcoming of keyboardist Cody Dale to the mix. ''Dreams Turned To Ashes EP (late 2008 - early 2009) Frozen Eternity followed up their debut album in November 2010 with the ''Dreams Turned To Ashes EP. The album saw a growth in the band, delving more into a death metal genre, as well as improving the production value of the recordings. This was the first album to be recorded as a full band, with Josh setting up a home-made studio to record and produce it. ''Line Up Changes (mid 2009 - early 2010) Unfortunately, due to the members being unable to see eye to eye musically, Chris and Paul parted ways from the band in June 2009. Drummer Haakon Sjoegren filled in almost immediately, and after some time bass player Jennifer Losty was hired to fill the last vacant position. Then, because of transportation issues, Haakon resigned in September 2009, Ryan Zahler was brought in to be the new drummer. It was around this same time that the band decided the new material was getting too technical for Davis to play guitar while singing at the same time, and so began a search for a second guitarist to free him up on vocal duties. Stuart Hetzler was quick to join the band in early November as his relief, and exceeded expectations to fill in as the new guitarist. While this was going on, Jennifer was proving to be a bad fit for the band because of both attendance and performance issues. It was then Stuart brought in his bass player, Michael Hylands from another band he was in, to audition and replace Jennifer. Finally, at the end of January 2010, Cody Davis agreed to play three last shows at the end of the month, and then he would have to leave the band as a result of no longer wishing to take part in live shows. After putting out ads for a new singer, Brian Palmer was finally accepted into the band, completing the band's current line up. Dreams Turned To Ashes (Remastered) EP (2010) After much consideration, Frozen Eternity decided to re-record "Frozen Heart" from their first album, and produce the new ''Dreams Turned To Ashes (Remastered) EP. The album once again contained five songs, and would become a staple of the band's live show. ''The Slaves Of Dementia and 2011 LP (mid 2010 - present) Excited to reveal new material from an upcoming full length album, Frozen Eternity has released several demo songs in anticipation beginning in May 2010. These include "Spawn Of Extinction," "Seasons Collide," and a newly released ''The Slaves Of Dementia - Singles album, containing "Queen Dementia" and "The Enslavement." The new material incites a darker, yet much more matured sound, breaking down the genre barriers for the band as they branch out. The much anticipated album is expected to be released sometime by mid 2011, but no official statement has been made regarding this. Discography *''Forgotten Past'' (2006) *''Dreams Turned To Ashes EP'' (2008) *''Dreams Turned To Ashes (Remastered) EP'' (2010) *''The Slaves Of Dementia - Singles'' (2010) *''TBA'' (2011?) Band Members Current *Joshua Dummer - guitars (since 2005), keyboards (2005-2006), bass (2005) *Cody Dale - keyboards (since 2007), backing vocals (since 2007) *Ryan Zahler - drums (since 2009) *Stuart Hetzler - guitars (since 2009) *Michael Hylands - bass (since 2009) *Brian Palmer - lead vocals (since 2010) Former *Alex Archuletta - drums (2005) *Craig Johnson - bass (2005-2006) *Christopher Jones - drums (2006-2009) *Paul Jones - bass (2007-2009) *Haakon Sjoegren - drums (2009) *Jennifer Losty - bass (2009) *Cody Davis - lead vocals (2005-2010), guitars (2005-2009) External Links *Frozen Eternity on MySpace *Frozen Eternity on Facebook *Frozen Eternity on ReverbNation *Frozen Eternity on Twitter *Frozen Eternity on YouTube